


Mistake

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, First Kiss, Funny, Gen, Gift Work, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Kiss Prompt 17Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> Something funny I thought of while riding on the bus
> 
> There is a list of kiss prompts on my tumblr, @yuuris-piano

An agent's honor held more weight than the fame that followed, and Seung-Gil was merely browsing through a coffee shop when HQ alerted him that the enemy was in the vicinity. A few goons with nothing special but brute strength but on this Saturday, it was better to avoid and hide than destroy another establishment like in the Cristenbol District.

“Sir, you're holding up the line.” The sharp remark clicked Seung-Gil’s attention, and his gaze fell upon the blonde youth that popped bubblegum near his face. The boy’s finger tapped the tip jar if Seung-Gil wasn't ordering anything. “If you got nothing, get out.”

Seung-Gil glanced up at the menu, and nothing seemed good. Probably because some burly men came through the door and profiled the ordering line. The agent noticed his cashier's name tag _ \--Yuri P.-- _ and whispered,

“Can you kiss me?”

_ “In Hell,” _ Yuri growled, a noticeable recoil in his features when he backed away from the cashier counter.

Seung-Gil leaned forward and kept his gaze on Yuri. “A friend dared me.”

_ “Screw them.” _

“My phone is held captive.”

Yuri winced, tsking his tongue. Bubbling pink frothing up his throat from embarrassment. Seung-Gil had to act fast and he pulled Yuri close to his lips as the goons surveyed them. The agent’s thumbs shielded his lips from Yuri’s, and they broke an inch apart when the goons left the establishment.

_ At least this… _ Seung-Gil collided into Yuri as the patron behind him pushed him to finish the coffee other. Seung-Gil’s eyes widened; Yuri saw hellfire from the corner of his eyes.

They both tore apart and wiped themselves with the cuff of a personal sleeve, and Yuri hissed that his first kiss was tainted.

“You criminal!”

“This is New York.” Seung-Gil straightened his collar. “Barely anything is illegal.”

_ “That's New Jersey!”  _ Yuri hissed, crushing a plastic cup of water right in front of Seung-Gil before charging him a buck fifty.


End file.
